


The cat

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale take a trip to an adoption fair.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 25





	The cat

It had been roughly a week since Crowley had last seen his angle so the demon decided that since it was such a nice day he would walk to the bookshop instead of taking the Bentley so he could visit Aziraphale, a newly bought a bottle of wine in hand. The moment he stepped into the shop, however, he could immediately sense that something was off, especially since the closed sign was up and the bell rang when he’d opened the door, but no Aziraphale came out from the back room to explain that the store was closed and also because the normally cheery air that filtered through the shop was gone. Walking into the back room Crowley spotted Aziraphale sitting, slightly slouched in his favorite chair, staring distracted down at what Crowley assumed was a now cold cup of cocoa.   
“What’s wrong, angle?” Crowley asked, carefully scanning over Aziraphale’s body language   
“Oh!” Aziraphale exclaimed, looking up, startled “Crowley, I didn’t hear you come in, dear. How long have you been standing there for?”   
“Not long” Crowley said, taking a couple steps forward, setting the bottle of wine on the coffee table “what’s wrong?”   
“Nothing for you to worry yourself over” Aziraphale said, giving a nervous smile   
“Right” Crowley said holding out his hand “come on, angle”   
“Where are we going?” Aziraphale asked taking the offered hand   
“You’ll see” Crowley said, adjusting his hold so he had a much firmer grip on his angels hand   
Exiting the bookshop Crowley walked with his angel to St. James Park and towards the large group of people and pens.   
“Oh my!” Aziraphale exclaimed happily as he took in the playpens full of baby animals “Crowley, this is wonderful”   
“I figured you’d like it” Crowley said, enjoying the happy expression on his angels face “you wanna play with some kittens?”   
“That sounds lovely” Aziraphale said, walking over to one of the pens   
Crowley was perfectly content to just stand outside of the pen and watch Aziraphale as he sat inside of it, allowing the little bundles of fur to crawl all over him, laughing as they rubbed up against him asking for attention, and nuzzled against the ones that climbed up his suit jacket to reach his face. All of the kittens seemed to be drawn to the angle, except for one very small grey skinned Sphynx kitten. It was far more interested in sitting by the edge of the pen so it could stare up at the demon, even though all of Crowley's focus was honed in on the angle. Once it realised that it was being ignored, it began to meow as loudly as it’s tiny lungs would let it, but to no avail as Crowley refused to look down at it. When he heard the loud meowing, however, Aziraphale turned around, noticed the tiny creature attempting to get the demon's attention, and took pity on it. Carefully, he removed the kittens that were sitting on him before getting to his feet, Crowley thinking he was walking over to him, but watched in confusion as the angle gently picked up the tiny creature that had been yelling at him and held it up to his face just close enough for it to give a tiny lick to the demon's nose. Crowley tried his best to look annoyed at the kitten, but just came across as flustered especially when it licked his nose again. About half an hour later the couple made their way back to the book shop, Aziraphale carrying a shopping bag full of kitten food and a small bag of cat litter as Crowley let their new kitten hang out on the spot it had settled into on his shoulder mewing at them excitedly as it was brought to its new home in Crowley's flat.


End file.
